


Five Times Dick Got Off In Public (And One Time He Was Caught)

by MidnightOwl (beewitch)



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewitch/pseuds/MidnightOwl
Summary: Five times Dick tried to secretly jerk off in public, and one time he got caught.





	Five Times Dick Got Off In Public (And One Time He Was Caught)

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self indulgent I just really love exhibitionism. I don’t really mention Dick’s exact age so it’s up to you how old he is, the timing of these are all over the place. The first five are just fantasies.

 

In the Batmobile:

Dick slowly ground his thighs together, darting quick glances over to make sure Bruce wasn’t paying attention to him. Reassured that he was wholly focused on driving, he shifted to get a better angle and curled himself slightly forward to hide the growing bulge in his shorts. The heavy rain outside kept them trapped in the car as they drove around for patrol. He rhythmically clenched his thighs. The air felt warm around him, and he felt his face grow hot. This was Batman next to him and here he was, trying to get off. The thought had him biting his lip to try keep silent. He wasn’t sure if he’d rather Bruce notice or not. The thought of him realising what Dick was doing, maybe growing flushed and erect himself... Dick wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Bruce blush, found himself fantasising about how he’d tell Dick off, unable to look him in the eye and admit he was aroused too. Would Dick be able to see the outline of his cock?

A loud burst of chatter from the police scanner drowned out a loud gasp as he came at the thought, and Bruce sighed.

“I suppose we might as well head back. This rain is heavy enough to drive anyone away, and attempting to fight would cause us more harm than anyone else if one of us slipped.”

Dick nodded and leant back in the seat, bringing his feet up so he could rest his chin on his knees and hide the mess in his shorts. No, he decided, he definitely did not want Bruce to catch on. Bruce would avoid him if he did, and Alfred would certainly get involved. That would be absolutely mortifying.

It was already bad enough that he’d cum in his uniform. There was no way Alfred would miss that.

 

With friends:

Partway through the movie, Dick started to feel a familiar warmth building. The copious amount of sex scenes in the movie Roy had picked were starting to rile him up. He glanced over to see Roy flushed, and Wally squirming in his seat. The thought of his two friends both also being turned on only made him more aroused. Wally’s eyes were glued to the tv, and Dick watched as he chewed on his lip. Roy reached down to adjust himself, giving a minute buck against his hand before grabbing some more popcorn. Both were fully entranced in the current sex scene as Dick placed a pillow over his lap. Still watching them from the corner of his eye he pressed down on the pillow, pushing firmly against his cock.

The moans from the movie hid his own small gasp as he saw Wally’s cock twitch. He felt himself salivate as he watched their cocks grow semi-hard. Wally was slightly bent forward, shifting from side to side, grinding on his own thighs. Roy sat with his legs spread, leaning back into the couch unashamedly, displaying his cock. Dick wanted nothing more than to crawl across the couch, to pull both of their cocks out and jerk them off. He rutted into the pillow, trying desperately to regulate his breathing. At any second either of them could look over, see just how desperate he was. With a heavy exhale he came, hips jerking in short thrusts against the pillow. Head lolling against the couch back, he shifted his attention back to the movie and bathed in the warm afterglow.

“Good movie choice right?” Roy obliviously crowed as the camera panned onto a shot of a characters breasts.

“Uh huh.” Dick breathily agreed.

He’d pick something just as explicit next movie night.

  
On patrol:

One of the hazards of his night job was stumbling upon people in compromising situations. Tonight he’d come across a couple fucking in an alleyway, hidden from the sidewalk by a large power box. This late at night they’d probably expected that no one would come past and so they made minimal effort to keep quiet. It was their grunts and moans that had first drawn his attention. If asked he’d say that he’d thought there was a fight, but really he’d realised what he was hearing within seconds. Still, he’d crawled into a shadowy crevasse and settled in to enjoy the show.

He rubbed at his hardening cock through his suit, teasing the head with delicate fingers. It was almost impossible to miss the clear outline of his dick through the suit, a small patch growing steadily darker as he leaked pre-cum. He wanted desperately to be the one being fucked in the alley, bent in half with his hands braced against the wall as someone, anyone fucked him. His mind rapidly cycled through various men he knew, all larger than him so they’d fit the scene before him. He settled on the thought of Clark, absolutely dwarfing him as he pounded into him, just like the two men below him. His enormous hands holding onto his hips, Dick trembling and whimpering as a huge cock slide steadily and deeply into him. He began to jerk himself off quicker, losing himself in his fantasy. Clark would know if someone was coming but maybe, just maybe he’d let someone watch them, make sure they knew Dick was claimed. The thought made his knees weak.

A sharp staccato of “ah”s broke his train of thought, the sounds punched out of the smaller man below as he was roughly fucked into, the larger mans hips jack-rabbiting until he folded over his partner and groaned, obviously cumming. He stepped back and Dick watched transfixed as the smaller man stayed bent over, jerking off quickly. Beads of cum dribbled out of his arse as he came, hole clenching around nothing. Dick harshly bit into his hand as he came at the sight, Clark’s name on the tip of his tongue.

  
In the batcave:

It was rare for Dick to have the cave to himself. The others were on patrol while he was stuck working on the computer and comms due to injury. He was making the most of it though, sprawled out in Bruce’s large desk chair with a drink and snacks Alfred had brought him. Smiling to himself he watched Jason through some security cameras as he fought. Slowly the smile faded as he stared at Jason’s thighs, admiring how thick and strong they looked. A particularly hard kick had him squirming in his seat, breathing growing ragged as he imagined just how muscular they looked underneath. He slid his hand into his pants to wrap around his rapidly hardening cock, half listening out for Alfred. He knew the man was still awake, moved quiet enough that Dick wouldn’t get much warning before coming down into the cave, but getting to watch Jason like this was a rare opportunity. Jason had one man on the ground, broad thighs wrapped around him as they grappled. Dick knew just how bruising that grip could be, had been in the same position while sparring with Jason before. His sides tingled with the phantom sensation and he imagined that instead of fighting back, he instead gave into the feeling, let Jason see just how aroused he was. That Jason grew aroused too, pushed him down on the mats and rutted into him. He’d touch those glorious thighs to his hearts content, move his way down until he could bite and kiss them, leaving bruises in his wake.

Jason grunted and gave one last punch, ending the fight playing out on screen. Dick thought of how those thighs would clamp around his head, how Jason would probably let out a similar grunt and then he was coming into his hand. His moan echoed around the cave as Jason called through on the comms for him.

He’d never be able to spar with Jason again the same way.

  
In a restaurant:

Getting to spend one on one time with Tim was always a treat. Often one or both of them were busy, and on the rare occasion they weren’t Dick was usually up in Bludhaven. But tonight they’d made time to hang out, and were out for dinner together in a local burger joint. Dick was trying desperately to focus on their conversation, but Tim had walked in in leggings, framing his elegant legs perfectly. Dick had thought that he’d be able to focus once they sat down, but the baggy sweater Tim was wearing allowed his collarbones to peek through, and he wanted so desperately to bite and lick them. He wanted to crawl under the table and rub Tim off through his leggings, maybe even suck him off right here in front of everyone. Would Tim let him? With his childhood stalker habits he had to be at least a little voyeuristic. He’d let Tim fuck his throat if he wanted, do his best to make Tim moan in front of everyone in the restaurant. He pressed a hand down into his lap, rubbing the outline of his cock under the booth table. He jumped as a foot rubbed his calf.

“You feeling okay?”

Tim looked concerned, and for a moment Dick felt a pang of guilt. He gave a weak smile and nodded. Tim frowned at him, obviously not believing him, before excusing himself to the washroom.

Dick couldn’t drag his eyes off of those gorgeous legs. Frantically he rubbed himself through his pants with one hand, and used the other to hold his drink up in front of his face as a shield, to hide any expressions he might make. He felt so warm, so close. He wondered what Tim’s come would taste like, if he’d hook his leg behind Dick’s head as he came, make him swallow it all. Leave him with swollen lips, looking fucked out as he humped Tim’s leg and came right there in the booth. The thought of everyone watching him get off so desperately, especially Tim, sent him over the edge and with a shudder he came.

He smiled as he thought of spending the rest of the evening with Tim, smelling like sex. He’d put off cleaning up for a bit longer.

 

 

+1 Caught

Midnighter’s deep, even breathing had helped ease his anxiety about being heard. Dick had been in a state of constant arousal all day thanks to him. All that teasing and flirting, not to mention how damn attractive Lucas was. Missions with him were always like that, but today Lucas had really turned up the dial, his comments getting increasingly suggestive with a few that were downright lewd. One hand crept down into his sleep pants to wrap around his cock, while the other moved to cover his mouth. Lucas was warm behind him, would be warmer still if he rolled over and wrapped his arm around Dick’s waist to fist his cock for him. His huge body would dwarf him, make him feel so small and helpless in comparison. He shoved his fingers into his mouth as he gasped. Lucas shifted, and then fell still.

Dick froze, but Lucas’ breathing evened back out and he relaxed. He worked up some saliva in his mouth to coat his fingers, pretending it was Lucas’ cock. He knew Lucas was well endowed, had seen him naked enough times, and every time had him wanting to fall to his knees and worship that beautiful fat cock. He’d let Lucas do what he liked to him, would probably even beg him to fuck his face, make him choke and cry. He pressed his fingers deeper into his throat to make him gag, lost in the fantasy. He arched his back and gagged again on his fingers. A low groan caught his attention.

“God Grayson, you certainly know how to catch a man’s attention.”

Dick moaned and rolled his hips, kicking down the blanket to give Lucas a better view. Lucas pushed down his too, slowly palming his hardening cock.

“You’ve been desperate for this all day haven’t you? Waving that gorgeous arse in my face, trying to get my attention. Why don’t you give me a pretty show, hm? Convince me that I should give you what you want.”

Dick nodded hurriedly. Even if Lucas didn’t let him touch him, he’d still consider it a win. After all, he’d spent his whole life as a showman of sorts. He was confident he’d win Lucas over.

As Dick leant over the edge of the bed to grab some lube, Lucas settled back and slid off his nightclothes. He fully intended to enjoy Dick’s show, now he’d finally given in. Dick shuffled out of his pants and leant back, spreading his legs to give Lucas a good view. He winked at Lucas and slid his spit slicked fingers down to pinch at a nipple, arching into it. Finally, someone had caught him. This was the most turned on he’d ever been, he didn’t dare touch his cock for fear of coming far too early. He lubed up his fingers & began to finger himself, hips undulating as he let out breathy whimpers. He licked his lips and watched Lucas’ eyes flicker up momentarily at the movement. Dick admired Lucas’ cock, precum drooling from the tip as he slowly fisted himself. The thought of it inside him had him biting his lip squirming. He shoved another finger inside and moaned.

“Oh, oh god, please, please Lucas.”

He roughly tugged at his puffy nipple, legs shaking.

“Fuck me oh please just fuck me!”

Lucas inhaled sharply. Roughly he grabbed Dick by the thighs and dragged him down the bed. Dick let out a quick cry in shock before he gave himself over to the rough manhandling, allowed himself to be turned and propped up on his hands and knees. He quickly sank down onto his chest, reaching one hand back to grab a handful of a cheek and spread them under Lucas’ leering gaze.

“That’s it beautiful, show me that gorgeous arse. God I’d love to eat you out til you cried, begged me to stop one day. Mark up those pretty thighs while I’m at it, see just how much you could take.”

Dick mewled and reached back to grab Lucas’ cock with the hand that still had lube on it. He stroked the excess over him and guided him up to his hole. Lucas pushed his hand away, kept it bent up behind his back, and pushed in. Dick’s eyes rolled back in his head and his jaw went slack, breath stuttering. He’d never felt something so thick penetrate him before.

“Oh fuck, that’s good.”

Breathed Lucas. Dick shuddered and tried to push back onto his cock. Lucas draped himself over Dick’s back, keeping him pinned beneath him with Dick’s arm still twisted up behind his back. Roughly he bit at Dick’s shoulder, harsh enough to leave a bruise. Dick revelled in how owned he felt, Lucas making him feel small and pinned. Lucas’ hips jerked roughly, each thrust making Dick see stars.

“Thank you thank you thank you!”

Dick cried between moans. His thighs began to tremble under the rough treatment. Lucas bit him again to muffle a groan, and Dick’s legs gave out. He felt overwhelmed, so close to coming but desperate to hold back until Lucas came too. His arm was beginning to ache, as were the bite marks on his shoulder. Lucas wasn’t treating him gently, and he absolutely loved it.

Lucas took only a moment to readjust to the new position before jack-hammering into Dick, who cried out as he drove into him even deeper. He felt sure he wouldn’t be able to walk after this, hoped he wouldn’t be able to. That he’d be stuck in bed and Lucas would keep him company, fuck him again as soon as he woke up. He keened, and Lucas answered with a low growl. Dick rutted his cock as best he could against the mattress, lying prone as he was. His legs kicked wildly, free hand scrabbling against the bed. He was so, so close.

“Come on, pretty boy.”

Lucas slid three thick fingers into Dick’s mouth, keeping himself propped up on his elbow. Roughly he thrust them back into Dick’s throat, making him gag at the intrusion. Dick moaned as he came, thoroughly dominated just as he’d been hoping for. Lucas let out a muttered “fuck” as he fucked him through it. He lasted a few more thrusts, Dick’s overstimulated body shaking beneath him. He let out a hoarse groan as he came.

Gently he pulled out of Dick, and rolled him out of the come stain on the sheets. Eyes heavily lidded, he blinked slowly at Lucas.

“You’re more than welcome to do that anytime you like.” He slurred. Lucas smirked at him.

“Oh yeah. We’ll definitely be doing that again. Maybe consider giving Apollo a good show too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you prefer cum or come? I think in my other fics I’ve used come, but I’m not sure which is better. Otherwise I’m not interested in criticism thank you! Unless there’s a spelling mistake or I’ve missed a tag. 
> 
> End note
> 
> If you liked this you can find me on Twitter @beewitchwrites where I yell about ships, cosplay and writing, and sometimes post polls to help me pick what to write next. If you have any suggestions for future fics (kinks, pairings, fun toys whatever) feel free to drop them in the comments section. The nastier the better!


End file.
